


Fly Boy

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Merlin Writers' Trope Bingo 2015 [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:19:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4324680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur goes off to war and Gwen thinks she will never see him again</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fly Boy

**Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/)**sidhe_faerie**  
**Title:** Fly Boy  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin/Morgana  
**Word Count:** 757  
**Trope:** Historical (WWII)  
**Summary:** Arthur goes off to war and Gwen thinks she will never see him again  
**Warnings:** mention of blood and surgery  
**Written for Merlin Writers' Trope Bingo**

Arthur straightened his tie in the mirror. He was on his way to report for duty as a pilot in the Royal Air Force. He had to admit that he was a little nervous and more than a little frightened. 

He had heard the reports just like everyone else. He knew there were several planes that had been shot down in enemy territory or destroyed. He wasn’t a fool. He knew there was a chance he would never come back. 

“Arthur.” Gwen came up behind him. “Don’t go. Stay home and marry me.” 

“Guinevere, you know I have to do this. I can’t get out of serving King and country.” Arthur took her hands in his. “I promise to come home and when I do, we will get married.” 

Gwen nodded and bit her lip to keep from begging him to stay. 

Arthur smiled at her. “Smile for me. I want to take that image with me where ever I go.” 

“I really don’t feel like smiling right now.” Gwen said. 

“Think of that day that we spent in the hayloft. We talked and we kissed and made plans for the future.” Arthur said. He caressed her cheek. “Think of that day and how much I love you.” 

Gwen couldn’t help herself she had to smile. They had a perfect day despite the rain preventing them from going on the picnic they had planned. 

“There! That is what I want to have in my heart.” Arthur said. 

“Arthur, take this with you too.” Gwen pulled a photograph from her pocket and handed it to him. It was of her and she was smiling just as she was now. 

Arthur put it in his jacket pocket. “That’s all I will need until I come back.” 

“You will come back. I know you will.” Gwen said. 

Arthur leaned down and kissed her. “I promise. Now I must be getting on. I can’t be late for the train.” 

“Arthur, we have to go.” Merlin said as he looked in the room.

“I’m coming Merlin.” Arthur put on his hat. 

“I’ll go with you.” Gwen offered. 

“No. I want this to be our goodbye.” Arthur told her. He picked up his overcoat and his bag. “I will write you every day.” 

“I will write you too.” Gwen said as he walked out the door. There was a twist in her stomach as she saw him leave. It was like she knew in her heart that she felt like she would never see him again. 

Ten months later the telegram came. 

Gwen walked into Morgana’s sitting room and saw the look on Morgana’s face. She had that feeling again that Arthur wasn’t coming home. 

“Arthur!” Gwen put her hand over her mouth and sank into one of the wing chairs near the fire.

“He’s alive, Gwen, but he was hurt.” Morgana said. “Merlin went to bring him home.” 

“But he’s alive.” Gwen said. 

“Yes. He will be here tomorrow on the evening train. I thought you would want to know. He sent word that he wanted you to be here when he got home.” Morgana told her. 

Gwen nodded.” I’ll be here.” 

The next evening after the six o’clock train had deposited Arthur and Merlin at the station. They arrived at the manor. 

Gwen was waiting impatiently as Merlin rolled Arthur into the front sitting room in a wheelchair. 

“Arthur!” Gwen rushed to his side. “Are you all right? What has happened?”

“I’m going to be fine. I’m just weak from surgeries.” Arthur told her. “I’m home for good and I’m going to need a new photograph of you.” 

“Why?” Gwen asked as she knelt beside him. 

Arthur pulled the photograph from his jacket pocket. Part of it was missing and it was covered in what looked like blood. “I had it next to my heart and it got damaged.”

Gwen hugged him. She realized how close she had come to losing him forever. “I will give you all the photographs you want. I’m just happy you’re home and safe.” 

“Not just home but ready to marry you.” Arthur said as he took her hands in his. “If you will have this shot up flyboy.”

“Yes.” Gwen kissed him and hugged him again. 

Morgana pulled Merlin into the hallway. “Let’s let them have a little privacy. They have a lot of catching up to do.” 

Merlin nodded. He offered her his arm. “Fancy a moonlit walk in the garden?”

“I thought you’d never ask.” Morgana took his arm and leaned against him.


End file.
